Enjoying Professor Umbridge's class
by Arukewari
Summary: Sent to the back of the class, a disgruntled Harry Potter doesn't believe he'll survive Umbridge's class ... until a blond git decides to express certain hidden desires. Warnings for slash, language and explicit sexual content. LEMON. drarry. SEQUEL NOW POSTED


_A/N Yes another lemon Drarry, god I am such a perv… anyway read and enjoy._

_Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, otherwise our two favourite boys would have been doing a lot more of this during Umbridge's DADA's class._

* * *

"No."

There was a short silence in which many members of the Defense against the Dark Arts class swivelled around to stare at Harry Potter in shock.

"I beg your pardon?" Professor Umbridge asked in a voice of determined sweetness, her pouchy eyes narrowing at the raven-haired fifteen year old.

"I said –"

"_Hand_ Mr Potter!" Professor Umbridge trilled, her toad-like face turning blotchy. "As I was saying, the Ministry deems a theoretically knowledge of defensive spells to be better suited for underage wizards and witches such as yourselves –"

"If Voldemort (the class gave a collective gasp) attacks, we will need more than – "

"MR POTTER!"

Professor Umbridge heaved, her stubby-fingered hands splaying on her desk. "Move your things to the back of the class and I will be expecting you to sit there for the rest of year. I do not want to hear another word come out of your mouth without my expressed permission. Are we clear?"

At the silent response, she repeated. "_Are we clear?"_

"Oh, so you're giving me permission now?"

"Mr Potter, you have just lost your House twenty points, and earned yourself yet another detention. Do not make matters worse for yourself."

With an exaggerated huff, and making sure to disrupt the entire class while doing so, Harry levitated his belongings…

"_And do not use magic without my permission!"_

He lifted the spell, causing the pencil-case to clatter onto the table, spilling its contents in a decidedly disorderly mess.

"_Hem, hem_," Professor Umbridge cleared her throat, employing that silly cough she had used to interrupt Dumbledore at the feast. "Now, copy down the following, please."

Harry tuned off her sickeningly-sweet shriek. He was having a rotten day and this stupid _bint_ of a teacher was not improving his mood. Now he had to sit next to Draco Malfoy, feel sorry for himself as Ron threw him apologetic looks, and brood over Gryffindor's slim chances of winning the House Cup due to the many points he had lost in Professor Umbridge's presence.

"Fuck my life," Harry grumbled under his breath.

"Language Potty. You'd think your mother would have taught you better than that… oh wait I forgot. The filthy mudblood died before you could wipe the drool of your face," Draco Malfoy sneered.

_Ignore him. Ignore, ignore… think about Quidditch or… HOLY SHIT!_

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Whoa. hand. on cock." Harry's gaze dropped to his laps to see pale, almost spidery hand gently cupping his cock.

"Glad you noticed," Malfoy smirked under his breath although his eyes were firmly trained on the blackboard, looking the part of a keen student.

"What the hell are you doing!" Harry yelled, dislodging the hand from his privates as he glared at the blond Slytherin.

"MR. POTTER!" Professor Umbridge trilled. "Well, well, well. It seems we will have to take some more drastic measures… SILENCIO!"

Harry's eyes widened in shock as his mouth opened but no sound fell past his lips.

"Professor," Hermione said, "professor, it is forbidden to use –"

"_Your hand is not up, Miss Granger!_"

Hermione put her hand up, Harry looked at her desperately, Professor Umbridge turned her back to her, and Draco Malfoy laughed.

With a muted growl, Harry crossed his arms over his chest then froze. Malfoy's index finger pressed against his upper thigh, and trailed across his jeans, drawing patterns. Harry felt an involuntary shiver run down his spine as they inched towards the area where thigh met cock.

"_Stop…" _No sound came out.

Malfoy continued looking straight ahead, propping his head on the hand that wasn't currently dancing over Harry's left thigh.

Harry removed the hand and restrained himself from slamming it down on Malfoy's side of the table. Someone is going to have to teach that git about personal space; going around _touching _people like that… like…

Draco sneered at him, and then pointedly looked at Harry's laps, his cock thickening under the gaze. Lifting his head, he cocked an eyebrow and Harry could do nothing but nod mutely at the silent question, wanting…

Harry expelled a lungful of air and groaned. He wanted to bang his head for having openly invited the blond git to wank him in the middle of the DADA class.

_What am I doing?_ _What in the world do I want from such a…_

He felt his lungs constrict and inhale in a semblance of a gasp when the hand returned to its previous position then pressed against his cloth-encased member, which hardened under the light touch.

_Yesss, that's what I want._

"_Oh God," _Harry choked, mouthing the words as the silencing spell remained intact.

Draco smirked and whispered. "I always knew I could make you hard for me."

The blond began massaging his dick through the soft material of his robes. Another traitorous shiver ran down Harry's spine and his breaths were coming out in shallow pants. Raising an eyebrow, Draco dropped his head to subtly eye the growing bulge under the maroon robes.

Draco split the robe so that instead of pressing his fingers against it, he could now snake his hand under it. Lightly, he trailed his fingertips across Harry's jeans, missing the cock by a narrow inch, and let them take a path across his abdomen.

Draco looked up to see the glare directed at him then grinned broadly. The sight of Harry screwing his eyes shut, shivering when Draco's hand brushed the bulge in his pants made Draco's breath catch and his pants uncomfortably tight. He shifted to relieve some of the pressure to no avail.

"Mr Malfoy," a sugary voice broke into his stupor and interrupted his very pleasant task, "please open your textbook and start reading the chapter on defence spells II, page 23."

"Yes, professor."

As Malfoy made to remove his hand, Harry clamped down on the hand, trapping it between his legs.

_God, let him take his stupid hand back!_ Harry screamed in his head, though his thighs remained uncooperative, clearly knowing what Harry really wanted.

With a soft laugh, Draco nudged Harry's thighs open, and all he could do was part his legs in invitation, trying _not_ to imagine Malfoy's cock when he saw how uncomfortable his pants looked. He knew he would have a gorgeous cock; he could imagine it standing at attention from a nest of blond curls, a drop of precome leaking from its head, begging to be licked off.

_Well that worked well_, Harry thought with a small soundless laugh as his imagination ran wild. Slipping his hand passed the robe, Malfoy popped open the button of his jeans, opening the zip slowly, and as if by accident, letting the back of his hand teasingly brush the bulge.

God, Harry wanted to yell at him to hurry up. He wanted to shove the table away, straddle Mafloy's narrow hips and ride his cock; Malfoy ordering him to shoot his spunk all over his face.

Or have Malfoy on his back, right here on the table, holding his thighs wide apart with his arms hooked behind his knees, his jeans trapping his ankles. He wanted to see Malfoy with his mouth hung open in silent screams, panting Harry's name over and over again, _begging _Harry to fuck him so hard he won't be able to walk straight for weeks.

Harry moaned at the thought, his dick rock hard.

_Shit, I really needed to control my _stupid_ imagination._

Harry leaned forwards on to his elbows, pressing the heel of his hands on his forehead and cradling his head. Pretending to read whatever book lay open in front of him, Harry edged closer to the front of the chair and spread his legs to give Malfoy better access. A small dillusionment charm prevented anyone from seeing the fingers nimbly undoing the jeans.

Draco hooked an index finger into the waistband of his boxers, pulling the fabric over the crown of his cock and pushing it down, exposing him completely. Although Harry could barely see Malfoy's face, he heard the guttural groan emitting from him. His breath caught in his throat when the cold air of the room collided with his heated flesh.

Draco's fingertips felt light as a feather when he stroked Harry's shaft hesitantly. His movements were slow and unsure, but Harry's body shivered from the sensation. Suddenly the blond's confident, self-assured attitude had flown out the window as he touched Potter's cock for the first time. The raven-haired wizard dropped his gaze to his lap, watching the pale hand so different from his own tentatively stroke down the length.

The breathy moan was silent, but Draco could almost see it form in the air when he closed his fingers around the base of Harry's cock. Confidence returned, he pumped his hand slowly, his thumb swiping the precome from the slit.

"Fuck," Potter mouthed and licked his lips.

"Mr Malfoy?"

Draco's head snapped up and his hand froze. Removing his hand and gripping the front of Harry's chair, he vainly tried to mumble a coherent answer. Thankfully, Professor Umbridge found it satisfactory and moved on, not noticing the blush spreading across the blond's neck.

Harry humped the upright arm in front of him with shallow movements, needing the exquisite friction. The tip of his cock spread pre-come across Draco's sleeve but neither boys could bring themselves to care. Letting go of the white-knucked grip on the chair, Draco pressed the heel of his palm on Harry's cock almost painfully then smoothed a hand down the shaft.

An electric tingle of exhilaration suffused Harry, making his toes curl. It didn't help that Malfoy's trousers left nothing to the imagination; his robes had parted, revealing the sight of his trousers stretching around what looked to be a very impressive erection.

Eyes fixed on Potter's crotch, Draco stroked two fingers up his cock and over the head. Harry though was getting irritated with the gentle handling. Placing his hand over Malfoy's, the stark contrast between their skin apparent, he made Draco almost violently pull at his cock, pushing back the foreskin with every downward plunge. The action made Potter gasp harshly, only noticed by Malfoy who saw his chest contract.

"Oh god," Potter mouthed and Draco tightened his grip, watching his hand fervently pump Potter's perfect, delicious cock, his own hips humping ineffectively, as Draco wished he was sitting in Potter's laps as his hips jerked like that.

"Potter," Mafloy whispered, "spread your legs."

Harry could only do what he asked, whimpering in pleasure as he hooked his legs around the chair, effectively straddling it. He fucked Malfoy's hand, his hips jerking forward as he mindlessly thrust into Malfoy's fist.

Harry looked around, and noticing everyone's head down, scribbling notes, he put two fingers in his mouth, and sucked, coating them with saliva. With a throaty groan, he swiftly thrust them inside his arse. The hand on his cock froze and Harry looked up to see Draco hiss a strangled cry.

Smirking, he urged Malfoy to keep his hand moving then dropped his head onto his chin. Levering himself with small movements, he thrust against his fingers and when he found_ that_ _spot_ Harry let out a low keening cry. He started babbling nonsensically, knowing no one could hear him anyway.

Harry was so close. _So very close_. Then Malfoy squeezed his right ball and he was coming, yelling Draco's name silently, an intense pulse of hot burning pleasure surging through him. His back arched off the back of the chair and hot liquid splashed on Draco's hand as his cock pulsed.

Gulping a lungful of air, Harry came down from his high, his legs spread wide, his cock softening in Malfoy's hand, his chest heaving.

_God, that was amazing…_

"Class dismissed," Professor Umbridge trilled and Harry jerked in his seat, a blush suffusing his face. Shit, he had come all over _Malfoy's _hand, and _enjoyed_ it. A magical pulse went through the air around him and the Silencing Spell disintegrated around him.

"Mr Potter."

"Yes?" Harry positively squeaked.

A gruesome smile spread across Umbridge's face. "I will see you in detention tonight. _Unfortunately, _I won't be able to supervise due to Ministry business… I shall ask one of the members of the Inquisitorial Squad to – "

"Professor?" Malfoy drawled. "It would be an honour to help out. Father has taught me how important Ministry business can be, and if I can help out in any way…"

"Well, that's settled then. I shall see you both in my office at seven pm sharp with instructions. You're dismissed."

With that, Professor Umbridge swirled away, leaving a puff of putrid perfume and a still horny blond who knew exactly how _he_ wanted to detain the great Harry Potter tonight.

He smirked.

* * *

_A/N Well… what do you guys think? Please leave a review and pretty please answer my poll on your favourite Harry Potter slash pairing :)_


End file.
